


solace no more

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff with sad ending, friends to lovers to ?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: The years Kuvira found comfort in Baatar’s arms.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kuvira Week 2019





	solace no more

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most I’ve written in a long time. Proud of myself~

** _Kuvira 8, Baatar 9 (17 Years Ago)_ **

Baatar’s eyes fluttered open, blearily staring up at the ceiling of his room and frowned when he saw spots faintly flashing in his vision before he slowly roused up from his bed, smacking his awfully dried mouth for a moment. “I need to pee.” He announced to no one, his voice was small and tired. He was tempted to go back to sleep and to ignore his bladder, but his embarrassment outweighed his decision; he doesn’t need his siblings to make fun of him…_again_. He grimaced when light flooded his room after turning his lamp on. He stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes tiredly before he huffily blew a lock of hair that fell between his eyes; the infamous Beifong bed hair he’d unfortunately inherited. He reached out to his nightstand to grab his glasses, slipping it on before he finally slid out of his bed, dragging himself out from his bed and made the long trek to the bathroom, grumbling the entirety of his way there.

Why must his room be the furthest away from the bathroom? Totally not fair.

After finally relieving himself, Baatar exited out of the bathroom and felt better, sighing heavily as while he dried his wet hands on the front of his pajamas. His mind was now focused on going back to bed and was about to make his way back to his bedroom until a noise caught his attention. Faint as it is, he still heard it in the dead of the night. “Hello?” He called out, though heard nothing in return. He shrugged his shoulders, believing what he must’ve heard came from his young, sleep-deprived mind, continuing his way down the hall and to his room; his bed was calling out to—the noise returned.

“Who’s…who’s there?” Baatar licked his lips, trying to control his voice as he turned to see nothing but his own shadow following him around, becoming more alerted when the noise returned. Despite how nervous he is, despite how deeply afraid he is, and despite how much he needed to pee again, he steeled himself to investigate. “I can do this, I can do this, I can definitely do this.” He told himself over and over again like a mantra, whoever or whatever is making those noises. It seems to be coming from his mother’s office.

He quietly crept to the front of his mother’s office, pressing an ear against one of the double doors only to hear another faint noise coming from the other side; it vaguely sounded like a sniffle, but he can’t be sure if what he was hearing is right. He placed one hand on the doorknob, breathing in and out heavily, almost shaking. _‘I can do this.’_ He told himself, closing his eyes tightly before he swung the door open, stumbling into the room with fists up in the air, swinging them around with his eyes still closed, and emitted out a cry.

“Baatar?” A familiar voice ringed out in the room. His eyes snapped open when the lamp clicked on, filling the room in an illuminating, faint glow. He looked to see an equally familiar face sitting on the couch.

“Kuvira?”

“What are you doing?” she asked him, eyes darting to his fists for a moment then back to his face.

“Nothing,” Baatar answered, his cheeks reddening as he put his arms back down to his sides. “I got done using the bathroom and I…thought I heard something…_bad_.”

“Your first instinct was to fight?” There were many things she doesn’t even know about him and his family, this is still all new to her. “I didn’t know you can fight.” Her eyes were curious yet so very tired.

“Not really, no…” Baatar mumbled, cheeks turning redder when his embarrassment skyrocketed and was seemingly ashamed at his own response, realizing how stupid he was and the danger he put himself in if he was greeted by someone else. He was quick to shift the attention to her with a more important matter pressing in his mind. “What are you doing in mother’s office?” No one’s allowed to be in here when she’s not.

“I can’t sleep,” Kuvira answered him, turning her head away from him, scooting closer to the side.

“Oh, okay then,” Baatar took her answer. “I should get back to bed.” He pointed his thumb at the doorway.

She said nothing.

“Well…all right…goodnight…” he said, slowly backing out of the room.

She continued to say nothing, keeping quiet and to herself.

Just as he turned and was about to step a foot out of the room, he heard Kuvira making a small noise—a sniffle. He wanted to go back to his room and to sleep but something in his mind told him to stay and, as if there was an invisible force moving him, he found himself climbing up onto the couch and was now by her side. “Are you crying?” He placed a small hand on her shoulder.

“No!” Kuvira exclaimed, jerking his hand off from her shoulder while she furiously wiped her tears that was threatening to fall. She scooted further away from him, drawing her knees up to her chest while she’s still looking off to the side, an angry pout forming on her lips.

Baatar sat up straighter with his lips pressed together into a line, letting his feet dangle off from the couch. He was taken aback by her aggressive response and has now concluded she’s just as scary as Grandma Toph. Perhaps he should’ve just left and went back to his room, not knowing what to say that won’t make this situation worse; the air was already awkward and tense ever since he walked in. Maybe he shouldn’t have overstayed around her, after all, it hasn’t been long since Kuvira first came to Zaofu and was told by his mother that she would be staying with them indefinitely. He scolded at himself, saying he should have given her some space. And just as he was about to leave and finally leave her alone, he was stopped by Kuvira who grabbed a hold of the sleeve of his sleeping wear.

“Don’t go,” she whispered. “_Please_.”

“All right,” he said, nodding his head without a hesitation in his tone. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

The following morning, Suyin found both children tangled in each other’s arms and fast asleep. She would have woken them up if she hadn’t run out and scrambled for a camera first.

xxx

** _Kuvira 12, Baatar 13 (13 Years Ago)_ **

Sweat was dripping down from her Kuvira’s brow profusely, skin damp with thin sheen of sweat while she was breathing in and out heavily. She was staring down at the object that sat neatly – unmoving – on the palm of her hand and feeling as though the object was looking back at her mockingly and her stare soon turned into a glare. She lets out a frustrated cry which was immediately followed by a string of expletives a child her age shouldn’t even have the knowledge about yet. “Why is this so fucking hard?!” She said as she gripped the offending item in her hand tightly.

“What’s so…_ahem_…freaking hard?” Baatar inquired, lowering down the book he was reading.

“This!” She held the item high up. “This is hard!” She, then, threw it down on the ground.

“Hey, hey!” he exclaimed, throwing his book to the side and diving down to the ground to catch it before it could hit the ground. “This is delicate, not to mention it’s part of mother’s meteorite collection too.” He said, holding the meteorite rock close to his chest.

“I don’t care,” she huffed, crossing her arms together angrily. “I just don’t want to see that damn thing right now.” She walked over to the spot where Baatar was sitting on, plumping herself down before burying her face in her hands.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting down next to her. He could tell she was very upset.

“It’s nothing, I don’t want to talk about it,” she said, muffling out her answer.

“Come on,” he said, nudging her, “you know you can talk to me, I won’t judge.”

Kuvira lets out a sigh, looking at her best friend. “I…I can’t do it.”

“Do what?” Baatar asked, choosing his next words wisely. “You have to…be a little more…specific?”

“Metalbend,” she scowled. “I can’t metalbend, I can’t do it.”

“Oh.” It was the only thing he could utter out.

“Yeah, oh,” she grumbled. “Suyin expects me to get it right away.”

“_Oh_,” he uttered out again, “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“She should’ve seen the way she looks at me though!” Kuvira shouted. “The look of disappointment every time I fail to even make a dent on a piece of metal!” She, then, continued on ranting about her mentor and how her teaching methods can be too much and how the older woman expects too much from her, going on and on until she was out of breath and tears were spilling down her cheeks.

“What if your mother doesn’t want me anymore? What if she kicks me out because I keep failing and I’m not good enough?”

“That’s not true,” Baatar said, shaking his head. If there’s one thing he hates more than having his favorite science program cancelled for the week on the radio: seeing his best friend cry. “Mom likes you too much to do that.” He also knew the issues she has, knowing the trauma she was forced to go through when her parents abandoned her a few years ago. She was so scared then and she’s scared now.

“What if you’re wrong?”

“And what if I’m not?”

That shut her up and Baatar chose this moment to continue to talk. “You’ve started metalbending training like _literally_ two weeks ago.” He realized how ridiculous the situation is and it seems Kuvira realized it too upon seeing the dawning look on her face and her cheeks bloomed red for how she reacted, but who can blame her? That’s what happens when you spend too much time with the Beifongs, his mother especially.

“Mom didn’t get it the first time either the first time she started her training, it also took her a while to finally be able to metalbend,” he added, rubbing his thumb across the surface of the meteorite with a small smile. “All I’m saying is you’re not going to get it the first time or the second time.” _‘And even after that…_’ He had wanted to add, but kept the words to himself. He has long given up the idea of him being a bender.

“Fine…” Kuvira sighed, resting her head on Baatar’s shoulder, “I’ll keep on trying and prove your mother I can do this.”

Baatar wrapped an arm around her, holding her closely for a moment before he threw the meteorite down on her lap with a smirk. “Show me what you got and I’ll give you my dessert for the next week.” And that’s all the drive she needed when she scrambled up to her feet with the meteorite held tightly in her hand.

xxx

** _Kuvira 14, Baatar 15 (11 Years Ago)_ **

“I can’t believe we’re stuck here _babysitting_,” Kuvira complained, putting much emphasis on the last word venomously. “It’s not fair, isn’t Huan old enough to watch them instead?” She raised her voice up ever so slightly through the loud pattering of the rain hitting the domes which can be heard throughout the entirety of Zaofu. It doesn’t rain here often, but when it does, it was an inconvenience and a headache to all those who lives here.

“Huan hardly ever leaves his room,” Baatar pointed out with a soft sigh, pushing up his glasses. “Why are mad? I really don’t mind watching over Opal and the twins.” Besides, they weren’t really babysitting when the city’s guards were standing by the doorway, watching over them by his mother’s order.

“You’re really telling me you’re okay with this?” Kuvira snorted, raising a brow.

“It wasn’t like you had plans today.” He knew what her usual schedule and daily routines are – which may be the true reason why her mood is sour – with his mother have been put on a hold. “You’d rather go out to eat dinner with my parents and grandma?” His father’s mother is visiting out of town, having been with them for a couple of days already and today’s her last day before she heads back home to Kyoshi Island.

“Whatever,” Kuvira could only say, not wanting to admit she had lost this argument. She took a seat next to him on the floor, watching him closely at what he was tinkering with. “What are you making?” She said, finding it cute to see how his eyes immediately lit up at her question.

Baatar grinned widely being asked that, holding up his newest creation proudly. It wasn’t done obviously, but he’s sure that he can get it finished before the end of the night. “Doesn’t it look awesome? I’m making it for Grandma Su—_aah!_” He suddenly screamed with terror, throwing what it seems to be a jewelry box in air, crashing down onto floor, and was shattered into several pieces.

Kuvira looked up to the ceiling, the rumbling of the thunder that struck down from seconds ago can still be heard from the distant. “It’s just a little thunder.” She said, rolling her eyes at him.

“Don’t tell me that didn’t scare you at the slightest,” he said, still shaken up before he looked down at what he had been working on for almost the entire day seems to be for a naught. “And just as I was about to be done with this too...” He pouted, picking up the pieces; the last thing he wants is to ask for father’s help. It seems that’ll now be the case when the older man returns home.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you learn how to get over your fear—” She was interrupted when another clash of thunder can be heard, rumbling loudly as it struck the ground wildly. The walls shook and lights in the house flickered for a moment, even the guards were quite alarmed. Both Opal and the twins rushed to Baatar and Kuvira’s side, Huan had also left his room in a rush – judging by his flushed face – sitting next to them with his arms crossed together without saying a word.

“You were saying?” Kuvira looked up to see Baatar’s smirking face, realizing that she held onto him tightly with her face buried in his chest, and not only that, one of his arms was wrapped around Opal protectively while the other was around her waist. Once she shaken out from her dazed state, she scowled at him and gave him a shove, albeit it was more playful than aggressive. 

“_Whatever._”

xxx

** _Kuvira 17, Baatar 18 (8 Years Ago)_ **

An exasperated sigh left Baatar’s lips, an annoy look came crossing his face upon hearing the slightest of noise coming from the doorway. “If that’s you Wei and Wing, I don’t have the patient right now to deal with your—” He became surprise when he finally looked up only to see his hog-monkeys of a brothers weren’t the ones to greet him with one of their usual pranks, instead it was Kuvira.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, surprise to see she was the one standing under the doorway to his lab. He had to look up at the ceiling for a moment with his brows furrowing together, a confused look was on his face now while he contemplated on the situation; he has to make sure he got the right information. “I thought you were out on a date tonight with Han?” However, upon seeing the look on her face, it seems something went very wrong.

“Did something happen?”

“I did it,” Kuvira said after a moment of silence.

“Did what?” he said, not getting what she mean.

“I did it,” she repeated, looking up at him with a blank look.

“Did…did _what now?”_ he stammered, finding himself panicking. Oh he didn’t like that look on her face, so emotionless and empty; it was ominous. “What did you do?” He urged her to continue. Hundred of things were racing in his mind, wondering what she had done to prompt her to say what she had said as he went through the scenarios playing in his mind. Did she start a fight with someone? Did she start a fight with an important figure? Did she steal something that’s valuable? Did she commit homicide? The very thought of this made him pale, feeling beads of cold sweat running down his neck, and most of all, he found himself appalled when the first thought he had was where’s the body and how is he going to smuggle her out?

He led her to the couch quickly, sitting her down. “Talk to me.” He pleaded.

It was at that very moment her guard was finally down, deflating. She was looking down at her lap, letting out from what it seems to be a sigh of relief. “I did it…I ended things with Han.” Kuvira finally said.

“Oh!” he uttered out, wincing afterwards when he realized he sounded way too elated with the news. “_Oh._” He said again, clearing his throat loudly and hoping she didn’t catch on. Though, Baatar honestly felt bad for her. A breakup is never easy – not like he has any experience – knowing how her last relationships all ended _almost_ the same, but it seems she was the dumper this time around.

“Oh is one way to put it…” Kuvira said with a small laugh.

“I thought things were working out with you and Han,” Baatar commented.

“You should know by now things aren’t always what they seem,” she replied, looking back up at him with a tired look. “Things between us were moving too fast, I still wanted to take things slow.” There were still many things he doesn’t even know about her, always closing herself off whenever Han kept pressing on about her past. A subject that’s too touchy. And yet, _he_ – the man sitting next to her – has heard it all.

“He wasn’t pushing you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with, did he?” he questioned as he sat up straighter, his expression hardening. He knew he won’t stand a chance against Han in a fight, that man’s taller and physically stronger than he is, but he knew Han won’t mess with him due to who his mother is.

“Spirit, no, he didn’t do anything like that…and nothing I couldn’t handle either.” Kuvira shook her head as she laughed again, one that sounded more genuine and louder than the last. “He _wasn’t_…too bad, but he made me realize something...” She said, taking a moment to pause.

“Realize what?” His tone was gentler, putting a hand on her top hers on her lap.

“That night I spent with Han,” she said, remembering that regretful night for giving a part of herself to him, “I realize he deserves better, _I _deserve better.” She felt his arms snaking around her, pulled up against his body and felt at ease in his hold, her body relaxed.

_‘More than you could ever know.’_ He wanted to tell her, but instead, he continued to do what he does best when it comes to trying to console her: holding her closely and tightly. His cheek was pressing against the top of her head, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze of reassurance. He has to say, he felt honored that he is perhaps one of the few, or the only one, who could be near her like this in such intimacy without having to suffer a terrible consequence. Even Han had trouble trying to get near her without her tensing up at the moment his hand brushes against her.

“I think I’m done with dating for a while,” Kuvira said, letting out a soft groan while pressing a hand against her forehead, shaking her head. “I should’ve just waited until I was actually ready to give this whole dating thing a try.” Her reason was stupid too, it’s what all of her peers were doing around her age and she didn’t want to be left out, believing it’s what teenagers normally do. No wonder her two relationships before Han also didn’t work out. She is a fool, a naïve fool who has been thrust into this mess. She has much to learn.

For now, she’s content enough to be single and to focus on her job as a security guard. She could almost smell a promotion coming her way. Maybe being alone won’t be too bad after all—yet, deep down, there’s a part of her – _a major part_ – who didn’t want to be alone forever.

She wants someone close, just like now; she wants that intimacy, just like now.

“You think I would find someone who’s right for me one day?” Kuvira was looking deep into Baatar’s eyes. “Wherever they are right now.”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you by their side,” Baatar said softly, lifting a hand up to her face to brush a strand of hair that felt between her eyes. “Maybe they’re closer to you than you think.”

She smiled at him, resting her head on his chest, holding him tightly. “Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

xxx

** _Kuvira 18, Baatar 19 (7 Years Ago)_ **

Tonight was just like any other ordinary night: sneaking out of the domes after everyone had fallen asleep, eating the leftovers of whatever Suyin’s chef made in that same evening or eating takeouts from the same box, gazing under the stars in a serene silence, and simply basking in each other’s company until it’s time to head on back into Zaofu; they would share a lingering kiss or two, bidding each other a good night then going on their separate ways.

It was suppose to be like every other night…_however_, it was different, different than any other night.

One kiss had led to another, soon enough, both Baatar and Kuvira found themselves stumbling into either one’s room though, whoever’s room this is, it didn’t matter at that moment for they are entirely focused on something far more important. Clothes were shed off hastily and thrown to the side to be forgotten, hands were roaming everywhere and not leaving a single inch of their body untouched.

They were rising high together, reaching for the heaven and for the impossible. Ecstasy ignited every part of their bodies with each thrust and a gentle caress. Kuvira arched her back off from the bed, pushing her breast into his hand where she felt his thumb brushing against her sensitive nip. An embarrass cry left her lips, oh she’s so sensitive and she felt as though her body has been set aflame. She couldn’t help it but to let out a chortle, seeing the horrified look on his face; perhaps she may have been loud, louder than she’d expected.

“I-I’m fine,” she stuttered, giving him a shaky smile, “j-just..._don’t_ stop.”

Baatar nodded his head vigorously, continuing to do what he has been doing. A grunt left his lips, pushing in deeper with his hips pressed down against Kuvira’s tightly. Even without his glasses, thrown to the side hastily, he could still tell through his blurred vision that he was pleasing his beloved greatly. And that filled the young man with pride, the greatest achievement he ever has so far.

“Don’t stop.” The words left her mouth again, her breathing grew heavier and faster. Her hands flew up to his face, pulling him down so their sweaty foreheads were pressed up against one another. He truly is her undoing and she was so sure he wasn’t far behind, his breathing grew heavy too and quickens.

Just as they were rising high together, reaching out to the heaven and for the impossible, so near and oh-so very close—they came crashing back down to the earth. A resounding moan left their lips at that same time they came together, trembling as their hearts beat like a synchronize dance. Kuvira’s eyes were wide while looking up at the ceiling with serene look. Her guard was completely down while she ran her fingers through Baatar’s sweaty hair whose face was buried in her chest; he’s just as content as she is right now.

Once they’re finally calm from their high, Baatar pushed himself off from her body. He took this moment to catch his breath, wiping off the remnants of his sweat from his brow before his arms automatically snaked around Kuvira when he felt her warm body against his. Her face was pressed against his chest, breathing in his musky scent before shutting her eyes with a gentle smile gracing her features when she felt his lips brushing against her temple.

This is what love feels like.

xxx

** _Kuvira 22, Baatar 23 (Three Years Ago) _ **

“We have everything we need.” Baatar approached from behind, happily informing her after he went over the list of things they needed for this journey. “Everything’s stable so far, we should be arriving at Ba Sing Se hopefully before nightfall if the weather continues to be kind.” He said, having spoken with the captain of the airship; the airship was filled with citizens of Zaofu who wanted more outside of the only place they have been calling home, all ranging from the young to Varrick and his assistant. His grin dropped after he failed to receive a response and was met with a still quietness.

“She’s still there, isn’t she?” he eventually said, his eyes following where Kuvira’s at. “Of course she is…” He grunted out. How typical of his mother, so stubborn. Was she expecting him to have a sudden change of heart? That he wants to turn back and run into her arms, mind changed? Think again, oh how he wants to scream and shout at her.

“Do you think this is right?” Kuvira asked. “Did we make the wrong choice?”

“Kuvira…” Baatar looked at her with pure shock. After all, she was the one who rallied them up for what is going to be soon remembered in the history books. He could remember the passionate speech she made from weeks before.

_“Can you not hear their cries?!” Kuvira shouted at the circled of crowd who became fixated with her. “Can you not hear them pleading for help while the rest of the world ignores them?! The people – our people – are depending on us now, we can make that change!” She continued to yell, her eyes were hard, looking at them all with a determined look._

_“Who is with me and who shall not be the coward that stays behind?!”_

_The entire room erupted in cheers and shouts, yelling out their support for Kuvira. _

_“We’re with you, captain!”_

_“We will follow you behind!”_

_“You can count on us!”_

_“For the Earth Kingdom!”_

“You don’t mean that, did you?” he asked tentatively.

She scowled, shaking her head. “_No_, I don’t.” She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Then what is it?” he pried, sensing something was very off about her.

“I just wish things didn’t end the way it did with Suyin,” she answered him, still staring out of the window. “I should’ve tried harder to convince her. She _hates_ me already for taking you away.” Her throat constricted, breathing out heavily in a shudder.

“Mother doesn’t hate you,” Baatar said, trying to convince her. “She’s just…not thrill.” He wasn’t sure right now after that look of his mother’s face flashed in his mind; he never seen her so angry before. There was a slightest of guilt he only felt for his father who’s going to be the one to deal with her.

“Oh don’t underestimate your mother,” Kuvira laughed sardonically. “She’s going want to prove her point.”

“Then let her,” he said, eyes narrowing out of the window, “she made her choice just like we made ours.”

“You’re right,” she said, nodding her head as Suyin was nothing more than a speck, like a little ant on the ground, turning away when the airship was getting further and further away from Zaofu until they couldn’t see the gleaming city any longer from the distant. “We chose to make change, your mother chose to stay as a coward.” Not to mention the fact that the older woman is always stuck in her own little world and has yet to even realize she and Baatar have been in a secret relationship for years.

“Right you are,” Baatar smiled, happy to see the renew confidence surging through her. “You’ll be the one who’s going to make a big change here and now.” He said, wrapping an arm around her.

“No, Baatar,” Kuvira said, shaking her head, looking up at him. “_We’re_ going to make change together.”

His smile couldn’t get any wider after hearing her statement, his heart fluttering. “I love you.” He could feel her relaxing in his arms upon hearing his declaration.

All is right. Everything is going to be okay.

xxx

** _Kuvira 24, Baatar 25 (One Year Ago)_ **

_“Wake up! Kuvira, it’s only a dream!”_

A sharp intake of her breath left her lips, waking up with a start as a layer of cold sweat covered her body. Her heart thumped unevenly in her chest, finding it difficult to breathe as she lies awake in bed, paralyzed with fear and with the same fear clouding her widened eyes, full of terror. Her eyes were frantic, looking in searchingly manner until she suddenly felt everything that was wrong with the world – with her – vanished when her sight landed on a familiar face that was looking down at her with worry. “Baatar…” She said, her hand lifting up to his face.

“I’m here,” Baatar said, relief washing over his face as he took a hold of her hand and placed a soft kiss in the inside of her hand. “I thought you wouldn’t wake up, that was some dream you had there.”

“I wouldn’t call it a dream,” Kuvira grumbled, sitting up from bed. “It was more of a nightmare.”

“Do you…want to talk about it?” he asked her slowly, though he already has his suspicion.

She thought about it for a moment before she eventually lets out a heavy sigh, shaking her head. “No, not really, I just want to go back to sleep.”

Baatar nodded his head, not pressing onto the matter. “All right, we can do that.”

Kuvira was thankful for that, as they both slipped back into the covers and nestled comfortably in his arms. However, she was too afraid to go back to sleep. Afraid of these constant nightmares will return full forced, haunting her mind. Oh how it fills her with a great annoyance, a fiery rage, and such despair to know even after all this time, they still find a way mock her.

“They’re not here anymore,” he murmured into her ear. “It’s just me now.” He was relieved when her body relaxed against his. But that relief of his was washed away with a sudden wave of anger as he glared into the darkness. His mind were flooding with memories throughout the many years he held Kuvira in his hold and never leaving her side, even after she had long fallen asleep and even after his arm grew numb when she had fallen asleep on his poor limb. He didn’t care back then and he still doesn’t care now. 

He isn’t going to abandon her like _they_ did.

The unspeakable things he would do to them if there’s ever a chance he gets to meet them. _‘Fuck civility.’_ It was hard to believe Kuvira’s parents managed to make his own parents look good.

“Go to sleep, I can hear your heavy breathing,” Kuvira said tiredly, her eyes were closed. “We still have to attend to an important meeting with the generals tomorrow early in the morning.” Her hand, then, reached to his face, attempting to close his eyelids.

He laughed, grabbing her hand and placing another kiss in her palm. “Sorry, I’ll go back to sleep now.” He said, his heart fluttered when his thumb brushed against the platinum ring resting perfectly on her finger.

xxx

** _Kuvira 25, Baatar 26 (Two Months Ago)_ **

“I love you, Kuvira.” Baatar’s eyes sparked with love for the woman who stood before him, the affection in his tone was clear as they joined hands.

“I never could have done this without your help,” Kuvira started, giving his hand a squeeze and was proud of what they had accomplished together; truly, none of this could have happened if he weren’t by her side from the very start of the campaign. “After we claim victory, we can finally get married and rule our empire together.” She said, walking into his embrace, her arms wrapped around him as well.

This is the end, the end of the game they’ve all been playing; it all comes down to this and it will end soon enough. She’s been made aware that the people of Republic City are evacuating from her informants who has been sending her everything she needed to know about the enemy. No doubt to it Zhu Li had already informed Raiko and the others of the upcoming invasion. Fool. That fool didn’t even know half of the plan, Kuvira never trusted her in the first place, at least, not completely. Her loyalty lies somewhere else, rather, it lies to _someone_ else. _‘You could do so much better…’_ She sighed softly in her head.

“That was a beautiful speech, by the way,” Baatar said. “You have everyone all riled up now.” They’re still in a loving embrace. They’re to depart the next day, their march to the United Republic would take days at the very least and they won’t be able to see each other for the time being; he would be flying in the airship while she would be marching in the Colossus.

“Let’s hope they don’t find anymore of your mother’s secret stash,” Kuvira grinned.

Baatar grimaced at the memories that came rushing back to his mind, albeit he can’t remember most of it. “Don’t remind me. I think I’m still suffering a hangover from that wild party.”

“At least you got a lap dance from me.”

“In front of everybody else I should add.”

“Please don’t remind me.” Now it was Kuvira’s turn to grimace.

Baatar laughed, holding her tight and picked her off from the floor, spinning her around. Her own laughter, gentle and soft, filled the air as well. It was truly a privilege to see her like this: guard completely down, so carefree and to see her without the mask. “I can’t believe it’s almost over, and soon, you’ll officially be my wife. Kuvira Beifong.”

“Do you think it has a nice ring to it?” she asked, arms wrapped around his neck, her feet was still off from the ground.

“I know so,” he said before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you, Baatar.”

“I love you too, Kuvira.”

xxx

** _Kuvira 25 (Now)_ **

Kuvira’s hand moved searchingly around in her sleep, brows furrowing. “Baatar…_Baatar_, where are you?” She mumbled out, continuing her search with frustration. Then her eyes shot open when all she felt was a cold, hard and empty space.

“Oh.” She could only utter out—it was the only thing she could even say, remembering where she’s at. No longer did she have the luxury of freedom and control, no longer was she able to gaze up at the night sky, and no longer was she in the sweet and warming embrace of a lover. “_Oh._” She uttered out once again. It also felt like the room suddenly got colder, trying to keep herself warm when she hugged herself, and was unable to bring herself back to sleep.

“I’m alone.”


End file.
